The Shark Who Lived To Kill
by KeepMovingForward
Summary: A girl who made a promise to her dead sister must keep it. But with that promise comes a prophecy. A test of love, friendship and life itself. Can the prophecy be fulfilled in time? Will Ally and Bryan die trying? Better than it sounds.
1. Shark Attack

Author's Note: I am rewriting this story since I think my other one got a little confusing…I hope you like this! This story was inspired by Jaws, Discovery Channel's Shark Week, and the 1916 Shark Attacks or the "shark who swam upstream." Enjoy! Please read and review!

I have lived in this town since I was five years old. When I as three my parents were murdered by my next door neighbors ex-wife, and then when my sister was killed by a shark. That is how this story starts…and ends.

After my parents died I was left to live with my sister, Annie. Annie loved sharks and she taught me all about them. She always said 'Ally, if anything ever were to happen to me, promise me you'll finish what I started.' I promised her, of course. Little did I know what she truly meant. I didn't let her down though, and she is the reason why I'm hear, telling you my story. Because that's what I promised her, and I don't break my promises.

I groaned and rolled off my bed and onto the floor. Oof. My aunt yelled up the stairs telling me breakfast was ready. I crawled out of the pile of sheets and blankets and made my bed. I stumbled down the stairs and slid into my chair at the table. My aunt laid a bowl of all of my favorite fruits in front of me. My aunt is a health nut, by the way.

"Bobby called, he said you could take the day off." My uncle said smiling at me as he walked in the room.

"Okay." I shrugged. During the summer I worked with a team of Shark Scientist, our team leader. I put on a bathing suit and went outside. Our house was waterfront and we lived in a little private cove we shared with our neighbors.

I sighed. It was so quiet here, even on the Fourth Of July weekend. For Myrtle Beach it was the busiest time of the year. Almost all the hotels were booked because of the unusual heat wave all across the country. All throughout the United States people were heading for the closest beaches. It was unusually busy for this time of year, even the snowbirds had come back for the long weekend. I ran over to where her neighbors Bryan and Lily were sitting.

"Hey guys!" I called out.

"Ally!" Called out Lily who was twelve, while Bryan and I were fourteen.

I sat down. "What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Well, I was just about to go for a long swim." Lily said getting up. "Want to come?"

"No thanks. I spend enough time on the water." I said.

"I'm good." Bryan said lying down.

"Okay then." Lily said running down to the waters edge. We watched her swim farther and farther away.

"Your sister certainly loves to swim." I said.

"Yeah," Bryan said laughing. "Remember when she used to be afraid of the water?"

I laughed. "Yes, I do remember that."

I've known my neighbors since I moved here. We've practically grown up together.

"So, I was looking at the weather earlier and its supposed to be the hottest weekend in about fifty years." Bryan said casually.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yep."

"There are so many people down here. Not at the cove but on the public beaches. My aunt said almost every hotel was booked up."

"I know. My mom left for the grocery store two hours ago and she still isn't back."

"It's probably a mob in there." I said glancing behind me. A jogger suddenly stopped and started pointing and shouting. I could barely make out the words he was saying, but they he seemed to be yelling "Shark! There's a shark in the water!"

I looked out towards where Lily was swimming. I saw a fin, and then it disappeared under the surface. "Bryan! Did you see that!" I exclaimed pointing out towards Lily.

"See what?" He asked looking confused.

"There was a fin, and then it disappeared."

"Your overreacting." Bryan told me.

"Am not."

Just then Lily was flung into the air by a Great White. I could tell by the way it jumped and its attack method. In my life I had only seen one other person be attacked in such a way, that person had been my sister.

"LILY!" I screamed.

"LILY!" Bryan shouted.

We ran over to my uncle's fishing boat and I started the engine. We sped towards Lily, but she was no where to be seen. I stopped the boat.

"Where is she?" Bryan cried.

"I don't know! She was here when the attack happened!" I exclaimed tears welling up in my eyes.

Just then Lily surfaced. "Help!" She screamed. "Please help me!"

We each grabbed hold of her arm and lifted her onto the boat. I saw a fin right where she just was, and then like a ghost, the shark was gone. I drove the boat as fast as I could back to shore. We put Lily down in the sand and Bryan kept begging her to stay alive. "Please Lily!" He was saying. "Don't die, please don't die!"

"I'll get help." I said turning and running into the house where my aunt and uncle were having brunch with Bryan's parents. "Lily got attacked by a shark!" I told them.

"Nice joke kids." Bryan's father said. "But there has never been a shark in the cove!"

"I'm not kidding!" I cried. My aunt was the only one taking me seriously and she called 911. I dragged my uncle over the window and pointed to where Bryan was kneeling beside a bleeding Lily.

"Holy-!" My uncle exclaimed. He ran out the door and to down to where Lily lie unconscious.

"Is she…dead?" Lily's mother asked in tears.

"She's just unconscious." Bryan said. Seconds later the ambulance arrived and they rushed Lily to the hospital. The adults had all gone with her, but there hadn't been enough room for Bryan and I. So we were left waiting to here from the adults. We sat at the kitchen table with the phone in front of us waiting for it to ring.

"Do you think she's okay?" Bryan asked me.

"I don't know, Bryan. I've only seen one other attack like this, my sister, and she died." I said sobbing. I looked at Bryan, he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Bryan answered.

"Hey." Came his Dad's voice over the line.

"Is she okay?" Bryan asked him. I held my breath. I didn't want to hear the answer I'd been dreading.

Bryan's dad took a deep breath. "Well…" Bryan and I exchanged worried glances.

"Well, what?" Bryan asked.

"Bryan she's…gone." His father said. Bryan started crying…I could hear his dad sniffling on the other end.

"No!" Bryan was sobbing. "No…no…"

The phone went dead. I was crying, too, at this point. "Poor little Lily." I said. "She was so young, never got to live life."

Hours later the adults walked in the house. Bryan's parents were still crying. My aunt and uncle had tears streaming down their faces, too. Our families had always been close, and it was like loosing a sister or daughter to my family, too.

"Where's Bryan?" Bryan's father asked.

I pointed to the recliner chair were he was sleeping. I had been lying on the couch waiting for them to return. The woke Bryan and took him home. My aunt and uncle sat down on either side of me, and we all cried. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to find my aunt bustling about.

"Good, your up dear." She said giving me a sad smile. "Eat breakfast and get ready fast. The Smiths are planning the funeral today and they asked us to be there." The Smiths? Oh yeah, Bryan's family.

By 10:00 we all stood in the funeral home while the adults were speaking with the planner. Bryan and I sat on a couch in the corner trying not to disturb the adults.

"I hate these places." I told Bryan. "I've been in them to many times in my life."

"I never dreamed this would happen." Bryan whispered. "This wasn't on my list of things to do before I was thirty."

I looked at him to see if he was joking, but he was serious. I sighed. It was so weird without Lily being there. I kept looking around the room figuring she'd be coming out of the restroom any minute before having to remind myself that she was really gone.

When the arrangements were finished the adults had to call all her friends, family, and a ton of other people to tell them Lily was dead. The four adults sent us outside so they could be left to do that in peace.

"I feel like my parents have cut me out of the funeral part." Bryan said suddenly. "Its almost like I'm not part of the family anymore."

"I know. I felt that way after my parents and my sister died. You just get used to it eventually." I told him.

"I miss her. Its weird how it's just you and me now." Bryan stated exactly what I had been feeling.

I looked at him sadly. "I know…I keep thinking she'll be walking out the door of your house any minute. But then, I have to remind myself she never will."

"She visited me in my dreams last night."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she told me not to hate sharks…she said it was all a misunderstanding. She told me she had met your sister."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said to remind you of the promise you made. She said that I should fallow your example."

"My promise. Remember my promise."

"What promise?"

"I promised my sister that if anything ever happened to her, I'd finish what she'd started. Every night I see her in my dreams, every night she makes me promise."

"What did she start?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "I don't know."

"Then how can you-?"

"Finish it? When she tells me the time has come. But she hasn't yet…so I still don't know."

"Why would my sister want me to help you?"

I was silent for a moment. "I don't know." I said finally. "I'm goanna go for a jog." I stood up and turned and ran away from there and into the woods. I reached my favorite rock and sat down on it.

"Annie, how can I keep a promise when I don't know what I'm promising?" I asked staring at the sky.

"All will come clear, soon enough." Came a voice. I looked around…there was nothing.

Author's Note: I hoped you liked this! I just came up with the whole dream part…it seemed to fit the story nicely! Tell me what you think!


	2. A Promise, a Betrayal

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. Here's the second. I just wanted to say that there is NOTHING romantic going on between Bryan and Ally. In their minds they see each other more as siblings that love interests. That may change later on in the story but for right now there is NOTHING romantic between them.

I was running down the streets. Dodging cars, people, and animals. I was running 'cause the voice I was fallowing was fading. I had to speak with her, my sister. I could hear Lily's voice, too, coming from the opposite direction. I could hear Bryan's voice also. But there was only one I was fallowing, my sisters. I woke up suddenly. My breathing was quick and shallow, I whipped the beads of sweat of my forehead.

I got dressed quickly and walked down the stairs. The adults were still making phone calls; they looked as if they hadn't slept all night long. A bowl of fruit waited for me on the table. Bryan was slipping in the old recliner in the family room. I laughed silently at the sight of him. His hair was an absolute mess and he was drooling all over our nice furniture. I sat down and ate silently, catching clips of the adults conversation.

"Funeral this Friday…"

"Shark Attack…"

"Ally said it was a Great White…"

"Bryan was deeply disturbed…having weird dreams…"

Great. The adults were talking about us now, too. Bobby walked silently through the door. He was the closest things I really had ever had to a father, besides my uncle.

"Hey, when sleeping beauty wakes up I'll take you two to a pancake house for some real food." Bobby whispered to me.

"Okay." I shrugged. Just then Bryan stirred.

"Did you say pancake house?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Now go wipe that drool of your chin." Bobby ordered. When Bryan was ready to go Bobby said. "Hey, I'm goanna take the kids out for the day!"

"Sounds good." Said the tired adults.

Bobby softly closed the door. "Let's go get some pancakes!"

When we were in the booth I sat across from Bobby and next to Bryan. "So what does that Aunt of yours feed you?" Bobby asked.

"Breakfast is fruit. Lunch is a sandwich and trail mix, on Fridays she puts M&Ms in it. Dinner is either a chicken or pasta dish and on Sunday my uncle grills something for a treat." I told him.

"Do you ever get any junk food?" Bryan asked me.

"On special occasions and Holidays." I told them.

"Old lady starves you to death, sharky." Bobby said using his favorite nickname for me.

"Not really."

"Sharky, you are skin and bones."

It was true. At age fourteen I only weighed seventy-five pounds.

"Let's not talk about it." I requested. Bryan nodded in agreement.

Bobby turned to Bryan. "I'm so sorry about your sister." He said sadly.

"Thank you." Was all Bryan could muster out. I gave him a sympathetic look. His face showed the sad expression he wore all the time now, his eyes looked hollow and dead. I hated seeing my best friend this way.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked smiling at us. Such a happy mood for such depressed people. Her mood suddenly darkened. "You're Bryan, right?"

"Yeah." He choked out.

"I'm so sorry about your sister. And you're Ally, the girl who tried to save her." She said. I only nodded. "Scientist Bobby. Good to see you."

"You, too. The regular please." Bobby said.

"Of course. And Ally would like the chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce I'm guessing." The waitress added. She always served us when we came here and she knew what we usually ordered by heart.

"What would you like, sir?" She addressed Bryan.

"Same as Ally please." Bryan replied.

"I'll be right back with your orders." The waitress told us.

I looked at Bobby, he was watching Bryan with a concerned look on his face. "What?" Bryan asked.

"Bryan…what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I used to come here with my sister sometimes." Bryan said.

"Pancake Sundays. They came here every Sunday before Church for brother and sister time." I told Bobby.

"Do you have a Sunday tradition?" Bobby asked me.

"Yes." I replied. "We spend the whole day as a family. We watch a movie, hike, read together, or go to an aquarium."

"Sounds fun." Bobby said.

"Sundays usually give the kids a break from each other, too. A day where we're not together so we can spend time with our families." Bryan added.

"It's nice." I told Bobby. "I get my aunt and uncle's full attention for one day. It makes me feel like we really are a true family."

Bobby nodded. "When I was a kid…my family also had a Sunday tradition. At night my father would build a camp fire and the whole family would sit around it and sing songs, tell stories, jokes, and say a prayer before bedtime. It was nice…the six of us always had a lot of fun together." Bobby said staring off into space.

"Yeah." I said. Bryan nodded in agreement.

Our orders arrived right then. "Anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked.

"No we're good." Bobby answered.

"Okay then." The waitress said walking away.

We ate in an awkward silence. "So Bobby," I said trying to start a conversation. "When does the team head out?"

"This weekend." Right as he said that I had been drinking my orange juice and I spit it out all over my food. I wiped my mouth.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Bobby looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"There have been three more attacks along this coast within a hundred mile radius. We would like to know if it's the same shark that attacked Lily." Bobby said in a hushed tone.

Bryan suddenly snapped to attention. "What if it is?" He asked.

"The only way to know for sure…would to be to look through the stomach of the shark. The reports say that the other attacks the people were eaten, Lily got lucky because you two jumped into action so quick." Bobby told us.

"So if we hadn't…." I stammered.

"She would have the same fate as the rest, yes." Bobby said looking down at his food and pushing it away.

"And in order to find out…we have to kill the shark." I said pushing away my own food.

"Yes, we will have to." Bobby said.

Bryan looked between us. "Why are you two so reluctant to kill a shark?" He asked us.

"Because of the promise I made." I said looking away from Bryan.

"Ally…" Bryan said carefully. "I thought you didn't know what you had promised."

"I didn't. Well, I didn't know entirely. But I know that killing a shark would be against my sisters will. And I don't want to do it." I explained.

"Bobby," Bryan said turning his attention towards him. "Don't do it. I know you think there's some killer shark out there. But I know enough about sharks that if you cut off the food supply than they'll go away."

"Son, it just don't work that way." Bobby said in his southern accent. "Close down these beaches? Some are already closed…but to close down all of them would anger the people who rely on tourism business. We have to kill the shark so it don't 'cause problems elsewhere in the country."

"Oh." Bryan said avoiding my gaze as I stared at him.

"Bobby, this isn't Jaws. Bryan's right. We either kill the shark or cut of its food supply. I go with the second option."

"We are goanna kill the shark! End of story!" Bobby bellowed.

"Bobby," I said calmly. "Bryan and I should get going. Back to our families."

"I'll drive you home." Bobby offered.

"No, Bobby, we'll walk." I told him. "Thanks for the offer. You obviously need some rest…and some time to think." I glared at him.

"Humph." Bobby grumbled.

"Come on, Bryan." I said leading him out of the restaurant.

"That Bobby is quite a handful." Bryan said.

"You get used to him after a while. And he's almost like a father to me. Closest thing I have besides my uncle." I told him.

"Look, Lily wouldn't want you guys to kill the shark. And I know your sister wouldn't have wanted that either."

"What Bobby says goes, unfortunately."

"Ally," Bryan grabbed me arm.

I whirled around. "What?" I asked him.

"Please don't kill the shark. Please, we promised our sisters…we can't let them down." He begged me.

"I know a made a promise…"

"Keep it." A voice seem to say.

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

"I'm going crazy." I laughed at myself.

"I won't let our sisters down." I promised Bryan. "Ever."

He sighed in relief. "Neither will I."

"Lets get home."

We walked into my house. My aunt stood there with her purse in hand. "Well, took you long enough." She said grumpily.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Shopping. I need something to wear to the funeral and so do you. Bryan your step-mom is coming with us and so are you." My aunt told us.

Bryan groaned as his step-mom stepped us beside my aunt.

"Let's go." My aunt said already out the door. I exchanged a glance with Bryan before fallowing them out.

"Oh, sweetie. This would be perfect!" My aunt said handing me a black and white dress. It was adorable…but it wasn't really my style.

"Lets go try it on!" My aunt said dragging me into the dressing room. Bryan was off somewhere with his step-mom getting the same treatment.

"It's nice. Really nice." I said after I put it on. It fit me perfectly, and once I had it on it looked even more my style.

"It looks so much like the one you wore to Annie's funeral." My aunt said tears streaming down her face.

"I like it." I said. My aunt gave me a hug.

"Its great. Let's go see if Bryan and Ellie are done yet now that we've both found something. Oh, we have to check out first though." My aunt said.

I fallowed my aunt to the cash register. While the lady rung up or purchase my aunt rambled on and on about flowers for the funeral.

We found Bryan looking pale as could be while Ellie (his step-mom) thrust suits at him. I couldn't help laughing. He glared at me. My aunt elbowed me and I fell silent. Not a laughing matter, right.

Bryan came out in a stunning tuxedo. "Oh, it's perfect!" My aunt exclaimed.

"Oh, Bryan!" Ellie exclaimed. "Jenny's right!"

Bryan looked at me waiting for me to say something. "Wow." I was all I could say.

The car ride home was silent. I stared out the window trying to avoid Bryan's gaze. When we got home I was relieved. I saw Bobby's car in the driveway. "Great." I muttered.

My uncle sat at the table along with Bryan's father and Bobby. They all looked up when I entered the room. By their faces, I could tell they were having a private conversation. Bobby patted the seat next to him. I sat obediently.

"Hey, Jenny." My uncle said addressing his wife. "Could you, Ellie, and Bryan go over next door? We need to have a talk."

My aunt said, "Oh, of course!" As if she understood everything. Ellie had the same expression on her face as my aunt. Bryan looked just as confused as I felt, glad to know someone else felt the same way.

When they were gone Bobby turned to me. "Ally…there's been another attack."

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"And well, the person was…a team member."

I gasped.

"Terra." Bobby told me looking very upset.

"No! No! No!" I cried.

"And so we've decided…it's best if we send Bryan and you away." My uncle told me.

"Why? What about the expedition?" I asked Bobby.

"The shark was caught by a fisherman. He caught it right about it attacked Terra. She was swimming in chummed waters. Dylan already did the autopsy on the shark. We think it was the right wrong." Bobby told me. Dylan was the team scientist.

"Why send us away?" I asked again.

"Bryan's mother broke out of jail…" Bryan's father added.

I nearly fainted. "Wh-what?" I stammered.

"She already killed off the rest of your family…well immediate family. We think she's after you next. And its dangerous for Bryan, too. Being her son and all." Bobby said.

"Where will we be going?" I asked them.

"I'm taking you to my parents in London." Bobby said. "Tonight."

"What about you and Aunt Jenny?" I asked my uncle.

"We're adults. We can handle ourselves." My uncle told me.

"Until we leave there will be an adult with you at all times. Come on, time to pack." My uncle said getting up and walking with me to my room.

I packed as quickly as possible. Clothes, my Ipod, cell phone, favorite books, books I hadn't gotten to read yet. Laptop. And then I took my guinea pig Molly and put her in her travel cage.

"You don't need to take, Molly." My uncle told me.

"No. I have to. I don't how long I'll be gone." I said. I put her cage in another suitcase. I also packed my favorite stuffed animal…sharky. "Ready." I told my uncle.

Bryan was already downstairs packed and ready to go. "Let's do this." Bobby said leading us to his car. I gave my aunt and uncle I hug good-bye before climbing in the car.

"I can't believe I'm missing Lily's funeral." Bryan told me.

"We know you should be there…but your own safety is at risk now. Lily wouldn't want you hurt, or above all else, killed." Bryan said.

"I know." He murmured. I looked at him sadly. He gave me a faint smiled. He hadn't smiled since Lily had died. No one really had.

We both put or Ipod headphones in for the rest of the car ride, droning out Bobby, who looked very annoyed. We boarded our plane to London. I tried to sit back and relax. Bobby sat a few rows up. I sat next to Bryan, who was staring out the window looking nervous.

"Been a long time since you rid in a plane, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, unlike you I don't ride in them all the time. Especially not first class." He told me.

I laughed. "I barely ever ride first class. Bobby's parents are paying for this."

"Great. Are they rich and snobby?" He asked me.

"No. They're rich, but not snobby. Not snobby at all."

"Good."

A long time later we landed. I saw Bobby's parents waiting for us at the baggage claim. I gave them each a hug.

"Sharky!" They cooed. "And this must be Bryan. Welcome to London."

"Such a lovely place." I told them.

"Yes, yes it is." Said a strange voice. I whirled around. OH NO.

"Uh…mom?" Bryan asked unsurely.

"Bryan! Give Mamma a hug!" Said a strange lady in a trench coat.

Bryan stepped in front of me. "Get out of here." He snarled.

"Oh Bryan, don't talk that way to your mommy. She'll have a quick death, don't you worry." The lady said evilly.

"Why did she ever do to you?" Bryan asked.

"Her parents did it all. They paid, her sister paid, it's her turn." The lady snarled.

"How did you know we were here?" Bobby asked her. He was standing next to Bryan trying to shield me from view. Bobby's parents stood protectively on either side of me.

"I told her of course." Said Bryan's dad stepping out of the shadows.


	3. Bobby's Promises

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I kind of shook things up with Bryan's dad! I hope you didn't think that was too weird!

"Why? How? What?" Bryan was a clueless as a toddler.

"Didn't you ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Bryan's father asked him.

I stepped out of my protective circle. Bryan tried to hold me back but I was fearless…and angry. "Why do you want from me? My life? What good does that do you?" I asked them.

They both looked dumbfounded.

"That's right. Exactly nothing. Once you kill me you both end up in jail. And Mr. Smith," I said turning to Bryan's dad. "Are you blaming me for Lily's death? That was beyond my control! How was I supposed to know? Because I know a lot about sharks? Well, I can't read their minds or control them!" I practically screamed in his face.

"Who's Lily?" Asked the lady.

"You didn't tell the ex-wife about the second marriage, did you _buddy_?" Bobby snickered on the last word, all the while pointing to his ring finger for emphasis.

"Second marriage?" The lady asked.

"Well…you see…uhh…" Bryan's dad stammered.

While they were arguing we snuck away, grabbing our luggage as we went. When we were safely in the car Bobby asked, "Well, the can't stay here now. Where to?"

"Our second cousins in Belgium. They'll never suspect it. We'll send you guys up in a private jet, they'll be waiting for you to arrive at the airport to be taken somewhere else." Bobby's father explained.

"Ooooo, Belgium waffles!" Bobby said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, Bobby!" His mother laughed. "You always did love waffles."

We all laughed, which lightened the mood a little. Bryan stared out the window the whole car ride, I knew he was thinking of all that just happened. As soon as we arrived at the house a private jet arrived. "Good luck, young ones." Bobby's parents said hugging us good-bye.

"Bye Mom, Dad." Bobby said before boarding the jet right behind us.

I slept the whole way. I kept dreaming over and over again of what had happened at the airport. I woke up to find out only that we were landing. Bobby's second cousins were nice people and they had a large house. They ushered us inside and made us a huge welcoming meal. They had a daughter who was super nice to Bryan, which got on my nerves, a lot.

"I'm Emma." She said casually. "My brother Elliot is upstairs somewhere."

Just then a boy my age walked down the steps casually, reading a book on a kindle. "Hi." He smiled at me, not acknowledging Bryan. "Nice to meet you."

I blushed. "Nice to meet you, too." I told him.

"I'm Elliot, by the way." He said giving me a kiss on the hand. Charming.

"Ally." I told him.

"Lovely name." He told me. I could feel Bryan glaring at us but I didn't show any sign that I noticed.

I sat in between Bryan and Elliot at dinner who both hadn't spoken a word to each other since we arrived. The adults didn't eat with us 'cause they had some play to attend.

"So you're from America?" Emma asked us.

I nodded.

"What's it like there? Much different from here?" Elliot asked.

"Very. This is a beautiful country, but it also makes me miss home." I told them.

"I agree." Bryan added. "Home."

"And why did you two, Ahhh, come here? Might I ask." Elliot said.

Bryan clenched his jaw.

"We were originally supposed to stay at Bobby's parents house. But, someone tried to murder me at the airport, so we had to come here." I explained.

Emma gasped.

"Someone attempted to murder a sweet girl like you?" Elliot asked sounding surprised. Okay, by now I was ready for him to drop the 'charming' act.

"Yeah." I said casually.

"Why?" Emma asked me.

"Reasons should remain unknown." I said. They both looked genuinely worried. "It happens to do with my parents…and Bryan's parents…nothing to do with us really. I don't want to talk about this." I stood up from the table.

I ran out into their garden and stared up at the stars. A while later Bryan came out to join me. "Quite an exit you made a dinner." He joked.

"The stars looked so different here." I said.

"Yeah." Bryan said in agreement.

I sat down on the bench. Bryan sat down next to me.

"I really don't like Elliot." He complained.

"Why not?" I asked even though I knew the answer though I was trying to seem oblivious.

Bryan turned a deep tomato red I could see even in the dim moonlight.

"Never mind. I just don't." Bryan said. "It's just too soon."

"What do you mean too soon?" I asked him.

"After Lily's death to be in a relationship, that's all." He said.

"That seems to be what they want." I said in agreement.

"I won't date. I won't slap her in the face like that."

I laughed at his antonym. "Neither will I."

"Gosh, we even missed her funeral." Bryan said sadly.

"I know." I sighed. "I feel like a horrible friend."

"I feel like the world's worst brother."

"It was for your own good." Said Bobby walking up.

"Hey Bobby. I didn't know you were still here." I said giving him a hug.

"I leave first things tomorrow, sorry I can't stay sharky." Bobby said glaring at Bryan. He must have heard our conversation.

"It's fine. Just, tell Aunt Jenny and Uncle, I'm alright for me, okay?" I asked him.

"I will." Bobby promised.

"Tell them I would call, but I don't want to give away my location. Incase someone's tapped my phone. And please tell them everything. They deserve to know. But also, tell them not to worry. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I told Bobby.

"And…tell my step-mom the truth. Tell her I love her, and that I'm sorry I never told her that. And if I don't make it back I wanted her to know that." Bryan added.

"Okay you guys, now head on up to bed." Bobby said ushering us out of the garden.

I turned around and gave Bobby one last hug. "Bye." I whispered.

"I love you, sharky." Bobby told me.

"Love you too, Bobby." I told him.

I trudged through the house and up to bed. I fell into a deep sleep, and was awoken late at night by screaming.

_Author's Note: I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the other two but I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Homesweet new home?

Author's Note: Hoped you liked the last chapter! Since Bobby is like Ally's dad is where the last part comes from. He never had kids so Ally's like the daughter he never had.

The next few weeks were uneventful. One night Bobby called.

"Hey!" He said when I answered my phone at dinner.

"Bobby!" I exclaimed. It was good to hear his voice again, Bryan looked relieved. Emma and Elliot stared at me.

"We think you guys can come home now." Bobby told me.

"Finally!" I breathed.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"We can go home!" I said happily. Emma and Elliot looked hurt, but I honestly just wanted out of this place.

"I'll be there in the morning." Bobby said hanging up.

"Your leaving so soon?" Emma asked sadly.

"Yeah." Bryan answered.

"Do you hate Belgium that much?" Elliot asked.

"No! No! It's a wonderful place…I love it!" I told them. "But I would honestly like to be home with my family again."

"Home." Bryan murmured staring off into space.

"I must go pack. Bobby will be here in the morning. Excuse me." I said leaving the dinning area.

In less than an hour I was ready to go. I couldn't help the joy I felt. Home! America! Home! I though over and over again. I couldn't wait to be back in my own home, to swim in our little cove, to see the familiar people jog by in the morning. To see all my friends. Home. The word had never made me feel so happy.

"Hey." Bryan said walking into my room.

"Hi." I said casually.

"Can you believe it? We're going home!" He exclaimed.

"I know." Then a sudden sadness came over us both.

"We missed it…" Bryan said referring to Lily's funeral.

"I know." I repeated.

"I can't believe we missed it." He said.

I sat down on the edge of my bed. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. She was gone. Lily was really gone. My best friend was dead.

"Home will never be the same." Bryan added.

"I know." I said for the third time.

"Well, we should get some rest so we're not tired when we get home." Bryan said.

"'Night." I said.

"'Night." He left the room.

I laid back on my bed and drifted off. I woke to find Bobby sitting in the chair in the corner of my room.

"Bobby!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey, sharky." He said calmly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I told him. "Let's go."

"A lot of things have changed at home." Bobby told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

We said our good-byes and thank yous. Then we boarded the plane. A plane ride had never seemed as long as this one. When we finally landed I could see my aunt and uncle waiting for me. I ran to them.

"Aunt Jenny! Uncle!" I exclaimed.

"We were so worried!" My aunt told me. I smiled happily.

"We're just glad to know your home safe and sound." My uncle added.

When we walked through the door to the house I was relieved. I noticed that the house next-door was for sale. So that's what Bobby meant when he said a lot was about to change.

Bryan's step-mom sat on the couch waiting for us. "Bryan!" She said giving him a huge hug.

"Ellie." He said happily.

"You're moving?" I asked them.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. We both are." My uncle told me.

"What?" Bryan and I exclaimed together.

"We don't think its safe to be here. The five of us are major targets for Bryan's parents. We have to get as far away from here." My uncle said.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Do not argue. The meaning of your promise will be revealed soon enough."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Okay! Okay? This is so not okay!" Bryan shouted.

"Bryan, can I speak with you for a second?" I asked dragging him aside.

"What?"

"Remember the promise we made. I think this is part of it." I told him. Even though I _knew _this was part of the promise.


	5. The Prophecy

Author's Note: Okay I figure I've kept you waiting long enough. In this chapter you'll find out what the promise is! Enjoy!

Our new homes were waterfront, too. The cove we lived on had about six houses in it. Adults sat out on the beach, a few little toddlers were playing in the sand, but not a single soul dared go near the water. When we arrived the adults came over to greet us. They were all married couples with kids between five months and three years. They all asked me if I babysat. My answer was yes. I did every now and then back home, and some extra cash wouldn't hurt.

Our new neighbors were very nice. But a question burned in the back of my mind, I couldn't help it, I blurted it out. "Why is nobody in the water?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh." One of the adults said.

"Sharks." Another answered though I could tell they were lying. Bryan and Ellie both flinched at the word.

"Oh, just curious." I said.

"_Go," _a voice told me. _"Go into the water." _

I looked at Bryan and he nodded. We jumped right in. The water felt good.

"_You see." _a different voice said which sounded a lot like Lily. _"The water will help you."_

"_Trust the water." _Came the first voice which I figured was Annie's. _"It is your friend, not your enemy." _

"Trust the water." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt this weird feeling in my bones. The water seemed to be speaking. To me.

"What?" Bryan whispered. "What is going on? I could have sworn I heard voices, and now its like the waters talking."

"I know." I whispered back.

The people on the shore were staring at us nervously. We climbed out of the water.

"You did not get swept out to see…" One murmured.

"The prophecy…" Murmured another.

"The promisers have come…" Said another.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"We have a lot to talk about." My uncle said leading us into the house that was going to be my new home.

"The reason we moved her was because me suspected…" My uncle began.

"That you were part of a secret prophecy." My aunt said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to us.

"Read it." Ellie said.

This was what the ancient scroll said;

_Two children, two deaths,_

_Two killed by shark attacks,_

_A challenger,_

_A dreamer,_

_A unspoken promise,_

_A cove where the waters,_

_Sweep all out to see,_

_Two shall survive its wrath,_

_The two promisees, _

_Who will bring truth and justice to the land,_

_Beyond the seas._

_A murderer, _

_The murdered,_

_The betrayer,_

_The way it starts,_

_Is the way it shall end,_

_The families filled with sorrow,_

_The fight to believe,_

_The fight for the truth,_

_Even when the truth will hurt all,_

_The two promisers,_

_Are the only ones who can save,_

_Us all. _

I took a deep breath. "So we're the promisers."

"That's what we think. And those people out there are the families filled with sorrow. They represent the people of the world." My uncle told us.

"But what does the world need saving from?" I asked.

"I think Bryan can answer that." Bobby said. "For, don't you have strange dreams, son?"

"The world needs saving from itself. But what does murder have to do with all this?" Bryan asked.

"The way it starts, is the way it shall end." I stated. "So if Bryan's the dreamer that means I'm…"

"The challenger." Bobby finished.

"But why us?" Bryan asked.

"Sometimes God puts random children on this Earth that are meant to do great things." My aunt said.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I think you know the answers." Ellie added.

"The voices…are those of the two that are dead it talks about. And of those who were the murdered." Bryan answered.

"Challenger. What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Don't you remember how you challenged those murderers at the airport? It is the gift within you…to fight for what you believe in. And you believed you hadn't done anything wrong. They could not argue with that…no one can challenge the challenger." Bobby answered.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"'Cause."

"It's true." Bryan said. "No one can dare to challenge you."

I suddenly felt very powerful.

"You have powers you could never imagine. Use them well. I am only your protector, sharky. I do not have all the answers. No one does." Bobby told me.

"And I am yours." Ellie said to Bryan.

"Why do you think your father married me? Because we were part of the prophecy." Ellie said.

"But he's in leagues with my mother…" Bryan argued.

"No he's not." Ellie said. "For he is the betrayer."

"I need to sleep." Bryan said slumping down on the table.

"We must leave the dreamer in peace." I said. No one challenged me.

I walked outside. The people had returned to their original doings.

"_Careful young challenger," _Came Annie's voice. _"The betrayer is close. And now…the real story begins." _

I sat down and looked up at the sky. "But what is the real story?" I asked quietly.

"_So full of questions, young challenger." _Said the voice. _"Be careful, to many questions can hurt." _

"Please," I begged. "I must know."

"_The real story must unfold on its own. I cannot tell you. You must decide your fate, you must choose your own path." _Said the voice.

I sighed. Would I ever get a real answer? Thoughts swam around in my head. Suddenly, my head hurt. I laid down, deciding a little tan couldn't hurt.

"_No," _Came a different voice. _"You must not sleep now. The challenger must never sleep." _

That explained why I rarely ever felt tired. I only slept because I was forced to, or because my thoughts were to much to handle. But now that the real story had started, I guess sleep wasn't an option for me.

I groaned and sat up. I walked into the kitchen, I could see the adults had unpacked some already. Bryan had just woken up.

He look upset. "Bad dream?" I asked him.

"Yeah, did you sleep at all?" He asked me.

"I don't sleep." I told him.

"Figures."

We laughed. It had been forever since we truly laughed.

Days passed. Nothing happened. Then it was twilights one night and I was sitting out on the sand when the story truly began. Bryan was asleep next to me. We had been lying out under the stars and he'd fallen asleep. Not that it surprised me since he was the 'dreamer'.

A twig snapped somewhere in the distant. I whirled around. A large shadow was coming towards us.

"Stop." I demanded. The figure stopped. I could get used to this. "Who are you?"

"It is, the murderer, challenger." Came a voice.

"Bryan." I nudged him with my foot.

"Wh-what?" He asked me.

"The murderer is here." I told him.

Why didn't someone explain the prophecy to us truly? I wondered. What does murder have to do with this?

"Why do you come?" I demanded.

"To kill those who have felt sorrow and pain." Said the voice, Bryan's mother's voice.

"Why?"

"So they can be in a better place."

Suddenly, it all came clear to me. We were supposed to save those who felt sorrow and pain. What should I do?

"_Lead the murderer to the water." _Came a voice. Suddenly it was all clear.

"I shall lead you to them. Fallow me, but first, we must pass through the water, to…to cleanse the soul." Okay…not my best idea but honestly I was panicking.

"Okay."

I lead the murderer to the waters edge before she turned on me.

"You think me stupid?" She asked swinging at me with her knife.

I ducked.

"_Reach for the water." _Came the voice again.

I reached. I trusted the spirits guarding me, especially now. I pulled of a long sword. Cool.

We fought on the beach knife to sword while Bryan slept the night away. I backed the lady up until she was at the water's edge. With one graceful swing I knocked her knife out of her hand. I put my sword to her chest and kicked her into the water with my foot. The current swept her away in a flash. I picked up her knife and buried it in the sand. Just then I realized how badly I was bleeding.

I walked into the house, Bobby sat at the kitchen table. "What happened?"

"The murderer came. I fought her off. She was carried off by the current." I explained. "But I got cut."

"Where did you get the sword from?" Bobby asked as he wrapped up my arm.

"A gift from the spirits." I told him.

"A very kindly gift. But the prophecy is far from over."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy will not end yet. Every verse must be completed before it will end."


	6. Deciphering the Prophecy

Author's Note: I hoped you liked the last chapter. I also hope you liked the fight between Ally and the murderer.

Bryan and I sat at the table taking in every word of the Prophecy.

"Okay…" I said. "Let's look at it again. Go over every line."

"Okay." Bryan said. "First line. _Two children, two deaths." _

"It must refer to our sisters. I say, the were both still kids when they died." I said.

"Agreed. Next line."

"_Two killed by shark attacks." _

"Still talking about our sisters."

"_A challenger, a dreamer." _

"Well those two lines are obvious. Next line."

"_An unspoken promise." _

"What we promised our sisters…'cause they never really told us what we were promising."

"_A cove where the waters, sweep all out to sea." _

"That's obvious. The cover right outside."

"_Two shall survive it's wrath, the two promisees." _

"We survived it's wrath, so we are the two promisees."

"_Who will bring truth and justice to the land beyond the seas." _

"Okay…that's the line I'm iffy on." I told Bryan.

"Same here. How can we bring justice and truth to the land?"

"Well…I'm really not sure."

Just then Bobby walked in the room. "Trying to decipher the prophecy I'm guessing?" He smiled.

"Yeah, do you know what the last line in the first stanza means?" Bryan asked him.

"No…but there's someone who might."

"Who?" I asked.

"At the edge of the cove in the trees there's an old man who lives in a little house. He may be able to help."

"Let's go." I said to Bryan dragging him out of the house.

It wasn't hard to find the little house. It was smile but bright and cheery. We knocked on the front door. I tall man who was around sixty opened it.

"How do you do?" He asked us.

"Fine." I answered. "If you aren't busy, we need your help."

"Come one in." He told us.

He led us into a little sitting room with a T.V. in the corner.

"What can I do for you?" He asked us. He was a pleasant and nice, not what I had expected.

I took in the room. It had pictures of him with a girl everywhere. And children. His wife must have passed away, his children must be grown and gone.

"Like the pictures?" He asked me.

"They're lovely." I told him.

"The girl…is my wife. She's out at the market today. Won't be back 'till late. I had five kids…all grown and gone. It makes me feel old." He told us.

"That sounds wonderful." I told him.

"Anyways, what can I do for you?" He repeated.

"Sir," Bryan began.

"Please call my Joey." The old many said putting up his hand.

"Joey," Bryan began. "How much to you know about the Promisers Prophecy?"

"The Promisers Prophecy? Well don't ya know! I wrote that!" Joey exclaimed.

My mouth hung open in shock. "What?" I exclaimed.

"Back when I was a teenager I used to get these visions. I would write them down on old scrolls, my favorite kind of paper. Some of them have come true, others like your own…are waiting to be fulfilled."

"Could you tell us what the last line in the first stanza means?" Bryan asked.

"Dark days are coming younglings. War…death…its all coming soon."

I sucked in a breath.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you, Joey." Bryan said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime." Joey said walking us to the door. "If you have any more questions don't be afraid to stop by.

We walked home and sat back down.

"Next line." I demanded.

"_A murderer, the murdered." _

"We already disposed of the murderer, so that line is fulfilled.

"_The way it starts, is the way it shall end." _

"Makes sense, however this started is how it's goanna end."

"_To fight to believe, to fight for truth." _

"Obviously that's what we're fighting for."

"_Even when the truth will hurt all." _

"Makes sense, they always say that even know the truth hurts, it's the best way."

"_The two promisers, are the only ones who can save, us all." _

"Does us all mean all of humanity?"

"I think so."

"Than, Bryan, we have quite a war on our hands."


	7. Truth and Justic Come Clear

Author's Note: I hope you've been enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Hope you like the next chapter! Please, please, please leave a review! They mean a lot!

I paced back and forth on my bedroom floor. The words of the Prophecy echoed in my head. We had visited with Joey again and he had given the Prophecy a name. He called it "Dawn Of True Light." Whatever that was supposed to mean. I could hear Bryan snoring even though he was in the next house over. I swear his snores got louder every night. Lily's shark attack was also still on my mind. It haunted my "day dreams" since I, the Challenger, never slept. I never really did sleep…I'd just close my eyes…and kind of drift off in thought. How could a person go without sleeping you ask? The answer to that question remains unknown.

I looked out my window at the many houses that surrounded the little cove. The people who lived there represented the people of the world…the families filled with sorrow. Somehow…I felt like that included us in a way. My aunt, uncle, and I had never stopped grieving for my sister. And I know that Bryan and his mother would never get over the death of Lily, I don't know if I ever will either. They were both so young, they had their whole lives ahead of them. But they were taken…taken right out of their own hands.

How were we supposed to bring truth and justice to a land that already had that. We had to see Joey. This time though, I would go alone. I felt bad about waking him in the middle of the night, but the answer had to be known. I was surprised to see him sitting on his front porch in the moonlight.

"Joey!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Ally. Have a seat." He looked upset.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"The visions. Grow worse each night. You and Bryan have quite a fate, but trust me. You don't die trying to fulfill a prophecy. At least, not yet." Joey told me.

" That makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically. Joey shot me a look. I shut my mouth.

"So why did you come?" Joey asked me after a long silence.

"I have a question. A couple, actually." I told Joey. He waited so I continued. "What do you mean by bringing Truth and Justice to the land? Doesn't the land already have that?"

"Young one, tomorrow another country will try to start World War III. You two are the only ones who can stop it. How? I cannot tell you. That is for you to figure out." Joey told me.

"Thank you." I said. "I must go tell Bryan of the news."

"I can hear his snoring all the way over here." Joey teased lightly. I smiled at him grimly.

"Good luck." He told me.

"Thank you, for I shall need it." And with that I turned and ran home. The next morning I told Bryan of the news.

"What? A war! No way!" Bryan exclaimed.

"No it's true. We have to figure out how to stop it. But we can't stop it before it starts. Wait! That's what the line means!" I exclaimed happily.

"What what line means?" Bryan asked.

"The way it starts is the way it shall end!" I cried out.

"A war? Huh?"

"Don't you realize it?" I asked him sadly. "They're talking about the downfall of America."

"The Revolutionary War gave America it's rights…and now they're goanna try to take them back." Bryan said.

"Exactly." I said matter-of-factly.

"So what they mean is we have to stop the downfall of America. We have to save it." I told him.

Author's Note: I know that chapter was short. But I'm setting it up for the next chapter. Hope you liked it!


	8. Three Years Past, Three Years Too Many

Author's Note: I hope you like the story. I'm trying to finish this story so I can start the sequel which I am just dying to write!

It was three years. Three years ago Lily died, three years ago we found out about the prophecy, three years ago the terrible war started. World War III. I sat at the table with a cup of coffee in my hand, staring out at the cold rain falling from the sky. Bryan sat across from me, looking hopeless. My uncle and his mother had both gone into the military when the war started. My uncle died the in the first year. Lately, we had heard nothing from Bryan's mother. She was a nurse that worked on the battlefield. For all we knew, she could have been dead.

I reached across the table and put my hand over Bryan's in a comforting way. Silent tears streamed down his face. My aunt was upstairs sobbing somewhere. It was hard on all of us. We had lost almost all of our family, the only people we had left were the three of us. Somehow, we made it through. It was hard, I know. I will never forget the smiling faces of the ones I have lost. For they give me the strength to go on.

"Bryan, the time has come. To many have died. The line of the Prophecy must come true now." I said commandingly.

Bryan nodded. "What shall we do?" He asked.

"Go on National TV and give a speech. For that is the best way." I told him.

He nodded again. "In memory of those lost forever." He said me.

It was my turn to nod. "Forever rest in peace." I agreed.

I led Bryan up to my room. I grabbed out a pen and paper.

"I think I should speak, since I'm the challenger. That way they'll have to listen to me." I suggested.

"I agree." Bryan told me.

"What should I say?" I asked Bryan.

"You always do best when you wing it." Bryan stated.

I shrugged. He was right. He was beyond right. He was dead on the truth. I called CNN news. They told me to come in tomorrow at 10:30. That's when I would give my big speech. And I was just goanna wing it.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked.

"It'll work, remember, you are the challenger."

"But what if…"

"Stop worrying about the what ifs and worry about what's happening now." Bryan scolded.

I whimpered and clasped on my bed. "Don't you wish sometimes you could just be normal? Not have a whole prophecy ahead of us?"

"Sometimes. But to be honest, my life is alright. I miss everyone I've lost, of course. Yet again, I like having to fulfill a prophecy. It makes me feel special."

"But you are special!" I exclaimed. Bryan gave me a strange look and I could feel myself turning tomato red. "I mean…everyone is in their own special way." I said trying to cover myself. But that just sounded stupid. Like something they told the kindergarteners.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Bryan told me.

"Remember? I don't sleep."

"Oh, right. I better get some sleep." Bryan said leaving to go to the Guest Room. He's been staying there since his mom wasn't back yet.

Tomorrow hopefully, we would end this terribly nasty war. Tomorrow we would fulfill the prophecy. And then maybe, just maybe, our lives would go back to normal.

_Author's Note: I know my last couple of chapters have been short but the next one shall be longer I promise! Hope you like it! Please review!


	9. Completion of the Prophecy, the End

Author's Note: As my story comes closer to being finished, the chapters are growing shorter. I still hope you like them though.

I got ready for my speech. Gosh, I hope this works. I hope this ends the war, I hope we fulfill the prophecy. I hope Ellie will come home to be with Bryan again, I hope that she's okay, I hope for so many things. 'Cause sometimes when everything is lost, you always still have hope. Because hope is the one thing they can never take away from you. They can take everything else away from you, but they can never take hope. Hope is the fire that burns inside you, hope is the fire that burns through us all.

We arrived at the studio at 10:25. They host was just starting off when they announced a change in plans. They rushed me onto the set. My mind went blank with all the lights, and I knew right now, the whole world was watching me. Think Ally, think. I told myself. Wing it. Wing it. What was I doing? Was I crazy? Well I think we established that long ago, didn't we?

"Hello." I said looking at the camera. Looking at the people, the people who needed me most know. The people who needed to know there was hope.

"I'm sure some of you have heard of the Dawn Of True Light Prophecy. Well, it's true. I guess this teaches us we shouldn't doubt people like the writer of this prophecy. And it's true, I'm the Challenger. And I have to tell you, I'm proud to be it. I've come to tell you all this war, this war is wrong. Right now we live in a world of equality, a world that strives for change. We can't live for those goals if we're fighting a war that's not going anywhere. Have we learned nothing from our ancestors? I'm sure you've all lost someone close to you throughout you're lifetime. I have, lost a lot. My parents, my sister, my uncle, my best friend, my best friend's parents. And I know that if they saw us now, they would be ashamed of us. Think about that, think about what this world means. They downfall of one country, means the downfall of us all. Please, listen to me. Stop fighting for what we don't have and start fighting for what we do have. Isn't that what they taught you when you were growing up? Think about how the world is now, do you really want to mess up the progress we've made? Don't you want to just keep progressing? If this war doesn't stop…there will be no future to look forward to. Their will only be the past to look down upon. Think about it. Please. Thank you."

I jumped off the set. The crew and host and all the other people just stared at me. The cut off the program.

"That was…amazing." Bryan said being the first one to speak. He gave me a friendly hug.

Then, all at once, everyone around me started clapping and cheering. I had just made history, I knew that. I guess I really might be cut out for my role as the challenger. I smiled at everyone. This is the world I want to live in. The world of happiness, not the world of starving and war. This is my country, these are my fellow people I just fought for. This is my life, fighting for the people. Fighting for my country. And I honestly love it.

If this is my life, I embrace it. Of course, I wish the ones I have lost are here. But I have to accept the fact that this is my life, here and now.

GOD, BLESS AMERICA.

GOD, BLESS THIS WORLD.

That night I was sitting out under the stars alone when Bryan came out to join me.

"Beautiful aren't they? When there is no war going on." Bryan asked me.

"Yeah, they really are." I murmured.

"You did awesome today. I always knew you could do it." Bryan told me.

I blushed. "I didn't." I said modestly.

"Don't doubt yourself. Never doubt yourself. Promise me that." Bryan begged me.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Just promise me that."

"I've made a lot of promises lately. I don't know if I can keep them all."

"Please, Ally, please."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to pinky swear?" I joked.

"That would be great." Bryan said playing along.

We sat there laughing and joking under the stars. Maybe I could get used to my life being like this. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be too bad. I've lost a lot of people, but I've also discovered something else. I just don't know what it is yet.

Author's Note: Finished! I hope you liked that! I really enjoyed writing this story for you guys and my sequel will be coming out soon. A plan on calling it "Dawn of the Fire." Look for it!


End file.
